Donde Está El Corazón
by darkwillow77
Summary: Una colección de "escenas inéditas" que repasan la relación entre Olivia Dunham y Peter Bishop a lo largo de todas las temporadas, capítulo tras capítulo, desde aquel "primer" encuentro en el hall de un hotel en Bagdad hasta lo que suceda en la quinta temporada.


**Aeropuerto militar de Rashid en Bagdad, Irak**

El avión estaba listo para el despegue y el piloto esperaba su orden. Olivia Dunham miró el reloj y respiró hondo. Cinco minutos. Estaba deseando volver a casa.

Contempló los folios esparcidos frente a ella. Por más vueltas que le diera a aquellos expedientes, no iba a sacar nada nuevo en claro. Los había leído del derecho y del revés –no había hecho otra cosa durante el viaje a Bagdad. Y la verdad era que, gracias a su memoria eidética, no había razones para haberlos repasado más de dos veces. Cada detalle, por insignificante que fuese, había quedado grabado y debidamente catalogado en su memoria tras la primera lectura. Sin embargo, releer los dossieres del Doctor Walter Bishop y su hijo le había servido para evitar dormirse; y necesitaba dormir, pero no _necesitaba_ soñar. Era lo último que quería hacer. No podía permitirse un lujo como ese porque, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a John Scott tumbado en una camilla entre las paredes de plástico de aquella habitación de aislamiento estricto –sumido en un coma inducido para ralentizar las inverosímiles manifestaciones de la afección que sufría, sus tejidos volviéndose translúcidos con el inevitable paso de las horas. Era una especie de macabra metáfora gráfica de cómo su fuerza vital se desvanecía.

Olivia apretó los dientes, volvió a mirar su reloj y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Tres minutos y medio. No podía soñar con John, y tampoco podía llorar por él. Tenía que centrarse y encauzar todo aquel temor por perderle en otra dirección. La dirección correcta, la dirección donde aguardaban todas las respuestas –una cura para John. No podía fallarle. Si algo le ocurriera más allá de lo que ya le había ocurrido... Cerró los ojos y alejó todas esas imágenes –ella de pie, ante su féretro–; un leve movimiento de su cabeza acentuó los esfuerzos por zafarse de la negra sombra que proyectaban sobre ella, enfriando su tenacidad. No podía pensar en nada de eso y no lo iba a hacer. Le iba a salvar. Averiguaría quién había sido el responsable y daría con la solución, porque era lo que siempre hacía. Siempre resolvía el puzzle.

Se obligó a recordar a John tal y como era la última vez que estuvieron juntos, a solas, y una taciturna sonrisa curvó sus labios. Imaginarle con ella entre las sábanas, con la piel erizada por sus caricias y sus besos, ayudaba a disipar la angustia. Olivia podía contar con los dedos de las dos manos todos sus buenos recuerdos. Para contar los menos buenos, le hacían falta más manos. Pero John estaba cambiando aquella tendencia y Olivia se sentía afortunada por primera vez en mucho tiempo –John le hacía feliz.

Miró por la ventanilla y comprobó de nuevo su reloj. Un minuto. Cerró la carpeta con la documentación relativa al vuelo 627 de Glatterflug, y luego ordenó los archivos del Doctor Bishop y su hijo. En sus labios se dibujó una suave sonrisa de satisfacción. Algunas cosas no aparecían reflejadas en un informe. Había circunstancias, motivaciones, experiencias, sensaciones que no podían ser clasificadas –que escapaban del escrutinio del FBI. Los datos y las fechas se le daban bien, pero cuando podía tratar con personas conseguía mejores resultados. Tenía una habilidad innata para ver a través de ellas, para empatizar. No era que los informes no resultasen útiles, o que no los necesitase, pero para ella todos esos detalles no eran más que pequeños puntos negros aislados unos de otros, sin numerar, sin sentido completo. Sólo cuando Olivia trataba cara a cara con la persona que había detrás de ellos, las conexiones invisibles dejaban de serlo y todos aquellos puntos se unían en el orden correcto, definiendo una nueva realidad única e inequívoca. Así era como había conseguido que Peter Bishop accediese a regresar a Boston con ella. Sabía que Bishop le había dicho la verdad –que lo último que quería era ver a su padre. De hecho, había percibido rencor, y puede que incluso ira, detrás de su rápido sarcasmo. Pero también había sentido sus prisas, su impaciencia, la incomodidad de estar en su propia piel, y había deducido –acertadamente– que en algún lugar había alguien más con quien quería evitar encontrarse a toda costa. Olivia no dudó ni un sólo instante en aprovecharlo –la debilidad de él, ventaja para ella. No obstante, a medida que las palabras salían de su boca y veía la reacción de él –mirando a su alrededor nervioso, mandíbula apretada, los muros de fría indiferencia derrumbados bajo una tirante sonrisa–, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; pero no cedió ni un ápice y se tragó toda esa culpabilidad. Por John.

Decidió salir y seguir esperando fuera; y en cuanto hubo descendido por la escalerilla del avión, lo vio. Un todoterreno se aproximaba cruzando la pista. Era el mismo vehículo en el que ella había recorrido Bagdad aquella misma tarde en busca de Peter Bishop. Los dos marines que la habían escoltado entonces, ahora le traían a él. Bishop le había pedido disponer de sesenta minutos para preparar el equipaje y hacer unos trámites, y la agente del FBI había accedido. Volvió a mirar su reloj. Sesenta minutos exactos.

Estaba sorprendida y la sensación le hizo sonreír, porque –en el fondo– durante aquella hora, había estado esperando una llamada que le comunicase que Peter Bishop les había dado esquinazo y se había esfumado.

El todoterreno militar se detuvo a unos cinco metros de Olivia y sus ocupantes salieron de él casi de inmediato.

Peter se colgó su mochila del hombro, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y el atisbo de una sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de sus labios.

– ¿Sorprendida, Agente Dunham?

Olivia se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza un poco, asintiendo.

– La verdad es que sí.

Bishop se volvió hacia los marines. Les dedicó un desenfadado saludo marcial a modo de despedida.

– Gracias por el paseo, amigos –y fue hacia Olivia.

Ella se apartó para dejarle paso a la escalera, pero Peter se detuvo junto a la joven y no subió.

– No quiero que pienses que estoy aquí gracias a la efectividad de tus canguros –le dijo en voz baja, con un tonito petulante e ingenioso–. Podría haberme escabullido en tres o cuatro ocasiones.

– Entonces tengo suerte de que seas un hombre de palabra –contestó Olivia, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada y su sonrisa. Tenía la expresión de alguien enormemente complacido consigo mismo.

– ¿Suerte? –Peter sonrió y levantó sus ojos hacia el avión–. Nada de suerte, cariño. Lo que pasa es que no quiero cabrear al FBI –extendió su mano izquierda–. Después de ti.

Olivia suspiró, armándose de paciencia mientras intentaba ignorar que la había llamado "cariño" una vez más. Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza en dirección a los marines y comenzó a subir peldaños de vuelta al interior del jet. Bishop subía detrás de ella, rezongando.

– Cuanto antes empecemos con esto, antes terminará.

* * *

**Universidad de Harvard, Boston (Massachusetts)**

No era necesario decir nada. Su respuesta estaba allí, suspendida entre ellos, invisible pero rotunda. Había algo en aquel instante que no sabía definir ni podía identificar pero que había llenado todo su ser de una certeza categórica –no se iba a ninguna parte. Peter Bishop se sumergió en los verdes ojos de Olivia y, cuando vio que sus labios comenzaban a curvarse tímidamente en una sonrisa que reflejaba la suya propia, sus ganas de salir corriendo de Boston se evaporaron y supo que tenía un problema.

– ¿Hablas con él? –dijo Peter, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su padre, quien aguardaba helado de frío en lo alto de una escalinata–. Le va a hacer ilusión.

Olivia meneó la cabeza.

– Le hará más ilusión si se lo cuentas tú. Yo voy a decirles a esos agentes que ya no necesitáis transporte.

Peter suspiró y asintió, y la siguió con la mirada cuando pasó junto a él en dirección a la pareja de agentes del FBI que les habrían llevado a él y a Walter al Saint Claire. Su padre les observaba a ambos con el semblante contraído en una mezcla de expectación y curiosidad.

– ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? –le preguntó.

Tenía el brazo izquierdo flexionado, la mano doblada sobre su pecho con la diestra sujetándola, los dedos temblorosos. Peter había llegado a reconocer aquel gesto como una señal de profunda inquietud y estrés.

– Al parecer, no vamos a ningún sitio, Walter –respondió Peter cuando llegó junto a él–. El FBI sigue necesitando respuestas, así que...

El Doctor Bishop abrió los ojos de par en par, con las cejas enarcadas, toda su expresión rebosando sorpresa y un alivio inconmensurable. Sus manos dejaron de agitarse por los nervios, los ojos grises acuosos al asumir la noticia.

– ¿No me llevas de vuelta al Saint Claire?

Peter negó con la cabeza y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Durante un par de segundos, se contagió de la alegría de su padre, incluso se sintió bien por él. Pero sólo fueron un par de segundos, porque Walter Bishop se sobrepuso a la conmovedora reacción inicial y comenzó a gritar en dirección a Olivia, dándole las gracias con grandes aspavientos y exclamaciones de todo tipo. Peter alzó la vista al cielo, mascullando un _Trágame tierra_ al notar cómo se fijaban en ellos las miradas de estupor de medio campus y las de los Federales. Sin embargo, le concedió a Walter aquel minuto de gloria y espontánea felicidad porque –al fin y al cabo– había resuelto el misterio del vuelo de Hamburgo y le había salvado la vida al Agente Scott.

John Scott.

Peter no se consideraba un hombre celoso; protector, sí –_ferozmente protector _si era necesario–, pero nunca había tenido celos de nadie, por nadie –hasta Scott. Lejos de codiciar su desafiante mandíbula, o aquel genuino porte de Capitán América, había sentido envidia de su suerte –por tener a una mujer como Olivia preocupándose por él, arriesgándolo todo sin contemplar las consecuencias.

Sus pensamientos y su atención volaron automáticamente hacia ella. La tensión en su voz, la hinchazón de sus párpados, el brillo de sus ojos, la rojez de sus mejillas y su nariz... Peter sabía que había estado llorando. Eso unido a su firme reticencia a contarle qué le había ocurrido a su compañero sólo podía significar una cosa. Y lejos de sentir lástima o compasión por ella, se sintió abrumado por el respeto y la ternura que despertaba en los rincones más olvidados de su interior.

La impresión inicial que había causado en Peter aquella tarde en Bagdad no tenía nada que ver con quién y cómo era en realidad la agente del FBI. Se había equivocado al juzgarla y eso era algo que rara vez sucedía; ergo, Olivia Dunham le resultaba fascinante. No era sólo porque se hubiera tirado un farol para conseguir su colaboración y Peter no hubiese sido capaz de verlo –cuando tanto se jactaba él de ganarse la vida haciendo justo eso. Es que, durante los tres días que había pasado trabajando con ella, había visto la clase de mujer que era –una mujer increíble.

La noche que Olivia decidió someterse a los muy cuestionables métodos pseudocientíficos de su padre para conectar su mente a la de Scott –aquella noche–, Peter pensó que se había vuelto loca, que la desesperación y sus sentimientos por aquel hombre le habían hecho perder la cabeza. Y a pesar de ello, él mismo se ocupó de preparar el LSD y mezclarlo con el resto de sustancias que Walter había especificado; y, a la mañana siguiente, colocó todos aquellos electrodos sobre su blanca y suave piel, asegurándose de que quedaban situados donde debían estar. Y luego, la ayudó a sumergirse en el viejo y oxidado tanque de agua del laboratorio. Y no podía apartar su vista de la pantalla del monitor que la mostraba allí dentro, flotando, en trance. Y tampoco podía dejar de vigilar su ritmo cardiaco, su presión arterial, el progreso de sus ondas cerebrales... Y cada vez que veía algo extraño, tenía que frenar su impulso inicial de correr hacia el tanque, arrancar las puertas y sacarla de él, porque Walter le aseguraba que todo iba bien, que las lecturas eran normales. Peter no hizo otra cosa que esperar y mantener los dedos cruzados, mientras se prometía a sí mismo en silencio que, si aquel disparate resultaba mal y a Olivia le ocurría algo, se aseguraría de que su padre no volviese a salir jamás de la institución mental donde ya había pasado diecisiete años –se aseguraría personalmente.

Sólo unas horas después, Dunham estaba persiguiendo a Richard Steig, el responsable de contagiar a los viajeros del avión de Glatterfug y a Scott, a través de las nevadas azoteas de Boston –saltando de ellas, _literalmente_. Y aunque la línea que separaba la locura de la valentía en realidad no era _tan_ delgada, al final Peter había llegado a la conclusión de que Olivia Dunham era la persona más valiente que había conocido jamás.

Los dos agentes del FBI subieron a su vehículo para marcharse y Olivia se volvió hacia los Bishop.

– Podemos dejaros en el hotel –les dijo, animándoles con la mano a que subieran al vehículo que conducía el Agente Francis.

Walter dio un respingo, casi un saltito de alegría.

– Hijo, si no tienes nada que objetar, me gustaría tomar un batido de fresa para celebrarlo. Esto es algo que no sucede todos los días.

– Por increíble que parezca y sin que sirva de precedente, no tengo absolutamente nada que objetar, Walter –Peter sonrió para sus adentros, sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que les esperaba junto al enorme SUV–. Pero tienes razón... Esto es algo que no sucede todos los días.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto. Esta serie va a ser complicada, pero me apetece hacerla. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión para continuar. Conocer puntos de vista diferentes del mío puede ayudarme a ver cosas que se me habían escapado, o a enfocarlo de una manera distinta.  
¡Gracias!**


End file.
